Богемская роща
Богемская роща ( ) — место отдыха площадью 11 кв. км, расположенное по адресу 20601 Bohemian Avenue, в городе Монте-Рио, Калифорния. Она принадлежит частному мужскому клубу искусств, известному как Богемский Клуб, который находится в Сан-Франциско. Ежегодно в июле, начиная с 1899 года, сюда приезжают самые влиятельные люди мира, чтобы провести двухнедельный летний отпуск. В Богемском клубе много художников, особенно музыкантов, так же много высокопоставленных деловых лидеров, правительственных чиновников (включая американских президентов) и издателей СМИ. Исключительной особенностью Клуба является то, что очередь в члены клуба — около 15 лет. Члены клуба могут пригласить гостей в Богемскую рощу, которые в свою очередь будут тщательно проверены. Эти гости приезжают со всех концов Америки и других стран мира. Геральдический девиз рощи — «Пауки, плетущие паутину, сюда не приезжают», который подразумевает, что все проблемы и коммерческие сделки необходимо оставить снаружи. В противоречие девизу, есть доказуемое свидетельство политических и коммерческие сделок, совершённых в роще. Богемская роща особенно известна Манхэттенским проектом, который обсуждался именно там в сентябре 1942 и впоследствии привёл к атомной бомбе. Из посетителей рощи, помимо Эрнеста Лоуренса и военных чиновников, известно о президенте Гарварда и представителях Standard Oil и General Electric. История Богемская роща основывалась в течение продолжительного промежутка времени, сразу же после того как был основан Богемский Клуб в 1872 году. В течение нескольких лет, первые члены Богемского клуба разбивали лагерь в различных местах, включая территории современных Нациольного монумента Мьюр-Вудс и Парка штата Самюэл Тейлор и рощи из красного дерева около Дунканс-Миллс, на противоположном от Богемской рощи берегe реки. Постоянные летние заезды в июле, подобные сегодняшним начались в 1899 году. Первая часть леса была выкуплена у местного предпринимателя, который успешно занимался заготовкой леса в районе. Постепенно, в течение последующих годов, члены Клуба выкупили землю, окружающую изначальное местоположение. После того как журналисты из Сан-Франциско привлекли внимание местных бизнесменов, те инвестировали деньги, необходимые для приобретения дальнейшей земли и построек в Богемской роще. Художники и музыканты все ещё сохраняли статус «богемцев» — поскольку изначальная цель в постройке места отдыха состояла в том, чтобы обеспечить развлечение иностранных членов клуба, и гостей (репортёры были впоследствии исключены из членства). Сама роща состоит из красных деревьев ( ) возрастом более 1 500 лет. Богемская роща — захватывающий дух заповедник природы, нетронутый вырубками, и сохранивший множество тропинок. Долговечность красных деревьев символизируют нетронутую природу, далекую от современной вульгарности жизни. Эта долговечность добавляет «чистоты» в таинственный ритуал жертвоприношения. (см. ниже). Дачи и дома в СНТ мы покупаем и получаем по наследству. К сожалению, не все знают, что даже после покупки, нужно оформить такую недвижимость как собственник, ведь в противном случае ее можно потерять. Чтобы не потерять свое имущество, необходимо сразу оформить весь пакет документов собственника.Регистрация дома. Посетители Клуба Богемский Клуб ( )— частный и закрытый для публики клуб; только члены Клуба и их гости могут посетить Богемскую рощу. Эти гости, как известно, включали политических деятелей и известных фигур из стран вне США. Особенно в течение летнего отдыха в разгаре лета, число гостей строго ограничено из-за нехватки средств обслуживания. Однако, одновременно в Богемской роще может жить до 2500 человек. Списки Гостей Членов клуба и Богемской рощи сохранены в тайне, но несколько исследователей получили доступ к некоторым из них. Из этих различных источников, по сообщениям, известные посетители Богемской рощи: Президент Джордж Буш (младший), Дик Чейни (нынешний Вице-президент,) Дональд Рамсфельд (нынешний Министр обороны), Карл Роув (Представитель Начальника штаба и Старший Советник Джорджа В. Буша), Джеб Буш, и прежние американские президенты: Джордж Буш старший, Билл Клинтон, Рональд Рейган, Джимми Картер, Джеральд Форд, Ричард Никсон, Дуайт Эйзенхауэр,Гарри Труман, Герберт Хувер, Кэлвин Кулиддж, Уильям Говард Тафт и Теодор Рузевелт; так же Генри Киссинджер, Джордж Шулц, Ерл Уоррен (нынешний Председатель суда Верховного Суда), Роберт Кеннеди, Дэвид Рокфеллер (Старший и Младший), Нельсон Рокефеллер, Джеймс Уолфенсон (бывший президент Международного банка,) Алан Гринспан (бывший председатель Федерального резервного банка,) Пол Волкер, Колин Пауэлл, Джек Велч (нынешний председатель Дженерал Электрик), Дэвид Пакард, Принц Филип, Джон Маджор, Хелмут Шмидт, Lee Kuan Ию, Джеймс А. Бейкр III, Тритон Gingrich, Арнольд Шварценеггер (бывший актёр, губернатор Калифорнии,),Боб Новак (политический комментатор), Малком Форбес, Дэвид С. Бродер (старший комментатор «Вашингтон Пост»,) Марк Твен, Фрэнсис Форд Coppola, Charlton Heston, Клинт Иствуд и Уолтер Кронкайт. Постройки В Богемской роще занимаются разными вещами, известно о дорогих развлечениях, типа театрального представления Богемской рощи (известного как «Бурное веселье») и музыкальной комедии («Низкие Уловки») — где женские роли играются мужчинами — членами Клуба. Таким образом большинство построек — места для проведений различных родов развлечений посреди гигантских красных деревьев. Там также построены спальные домики рассеянные по всей роще, на 2005 год их насчитано более ста. Эти кабинки организованны в лагеря, которые в свою очередь расформированы в зависимости от того кто в них живёт. Для старших корпоративных руководителей, лагеря, говорят, являются «верхушкой» социополитической организационной сети США. лагеря разделены на: * Mandalay (Частная собстенность, инвесторы / Военные Подрядчики/Политики/Президенты); * Hill Billies (Собстенники, инвесторы /Банкиры/Политики/Научные работники /СМИ); * Cave Man (Мозговые центры / Нефтяные Компании/Университеты/СМИ/Банкиры/Военные Подрядчики); * Stowaway (Семейные Компании Семьи Рокфелеров/Банковское дело/Нефтяные Компании); * Owls Nest (Президенты/Вооруженных силы/Военные Подрядчики); * Hideaway (Фонды/Вооруженные силы/Воянные Подрядчики); * Isle of Aves (Подрядчики Вооруженных сил/Вооруженые силы); * Lost Angels (Банкиры/СМИ /Оборонная промышленнисть); * Silverado squatters(Крупный капитал / Подрядчики Вооруженных Сил); * Sempervirens (Калифорнийские Корпорации); * Hillside (Объединенный комитет начальников штабов) * Стадион Богемской рощи — это — амфитеатр с местами для 2 000 человек, используемый прежде всего для театральных представлений. * Обеденный Круг — размешаюший приблизительно 1500 обедающих одновременно. Святыня Совы и Озеро — искусственное озеро в середине рощи, используемой для организованных собраний (см. Видео), а также место проведения ритуала жертвоприношения, который проводится в первую неделю июльских отпусков. место ЧЕРТЕЙ Символика и ритуалы Начиная с основания клуба, символом Богемской рощи была сова, которая символизирует мудрость. Сорокафутовая сова, сделанная из цемента стоит перед озером в Богемской роще и, с 1929, служила местом ежегодного жертвоприношения. Жертвоприношение 15 июля 2000, Алекс Джонс и Майк Хансон поставили в Богемской роще две скрытые видео камеры и засняли ритуал жертвоприношения на пленку. В в своём документальном фильме о снятом в Богемской роще Джонс утверждает, что большая группа членов участвует в «древнем Люцеферском, Вавилонском Ритуале поклонения статуе Совы». Соавтор видео, записавший ритуал на плёнку, Джон Хансон, позже сделал фильм. Интерпретация Хансона ритуала была более жизнерадостна, утверждая, что это был поразительно незрелый и сверхъестественный образ поведения, нехарактерный для мировых лидеров. Он не поддерживает точку зрения Джонса, что они были свидетелями Сатанизма. В 2004, человеку, называющий себя «Kyle», работавшему в Богемском Клубе, удалось заснять, более чем Джонсу и Хансону, когда они проникли на территорию в 2000 году. «Kyle» удалось заснять интерьер статуи совы. Споры Частная жизнь Клуба и его членов привлекла много внимания и подозрения. За эти годы, несколько любопытных проникли на территорию и засняли видео скрытой камерой. Немецкий Канцлер Хелмут Шмидт написал о Богемской роще в его автобиографии. Он заявил, что Германия имела подобные учреждения, некоторые из которых включали такие ритуалы, но что его любимым остается Богемская роща. Были споры, имеющие отношение к утверждениям о гомосексуальном поведении отдыхающих. Комментируя число гомосексуалистов в области Сан-Франциско, которые являются членами Богемского Клуба, прежний Президент Соединённых Штатов Ричард Никсон, заметил, «, Но это не только крысиная часть города. Все высшее сословие в Сан Франциско тоже крысы. Богемская роща, которую я посещаю время от времени… — это самая гомосексуальная фантазия, которую Вы когда-либо воображали бы с той толпой из Сан-Франциско». Согласно New York Post от 22 июня 2004, из их сайта было удалено несколько страниц статьи с названием «ГЕЙ-ПОРНОЗВЕЗДА СЛУЖИТ МАГНАТАМ». Гей-порнозвезда Chad Savage работал, по сообщениям, анонимным камердинером в Богемской роще. Церемонии и Обычаи В течение жертвоприношения, кукла — чучело, представляющая «жертвоприношение» поджигается, чтобы символизировать очишение участников ритуала. В скандале 1989-го года, следователь обнаружили, что Пол А. Боначчи написал в его дневнике, что он летал в Богемскую рощу с Республиканским лидером Лоренсом Кингом и был вынужден заниматься сексом с другими мужчинами, смотреть фильмы где жертв убивали, а затем насиловали . Пол Боначчи позже свидетельствовал об этих обвинениях в суде и выиграл дело против Кинга . Журнал Spy Magazine писал о Богемской роще в 1989 и о том как туда привозили гомосексуалистов-проституток из близлежайших городов. Цита «Так, я там видел кое-что прямо из Видений средневекового живописца Иеронима Босха — Ад: горящие металлические кресты, священники в красных и чёрных одеждах с первосвященником в серебряной одежде с красной накидкой, горящее тело, кричащее от боли, гигантской каменной большой-рогатой сове. И во всем этом участвовали мировые лидеры, банкиры. Это было полным безумием.»- Алекс Джонс, описывая ритуал Жертвоприношения в Богемской роще в 2000. «Мир разделен на три класса людей: очень маленькая группа людей, которая делает дела, более большая группа, которая наблюдает, как дела делаются, и большинство, которое никогда не знает того, что происходит.» — Богемский член Клуба Николас Марри Батлер (Президент, Колумбийский университет, 1901—1945) Примечания Внешние ссылки * Redaktora.net рус. яз. * Alex Jones Video; Google Video; 45 min; англ.яз. * A Doctoral Dissertation by Peter M. Phillips, Ph.D., Director of Project Censored and Associate Professor, Department of Sociology, School of Social Sciences at California's Sonoma State University; англ.яз. * http://www.raven1.net/ra1.htm ;англ.яз. * Social Cohesion & the Bohemian Grove: The Power Elite at Summer Camp;англ.яз. * Article on the Bohemian Grove by Joël van der Reijden 2005 (Project for the Exposure of Hidden Institutions);англ.яз. * Masters of the Universe Go to Camp: Inside the Bohemian Grove Spy Magazine journalist Philip Weiss infiltrated the Grove in 1989. * GOOGLE MAPS ;GOOGLE Карта, на которой указано местоположения Богемской рощи Категория:Википедийные статьи Категория:Википедийные статьи